Obscurity, much?
A show you want to see on the internet today doesn't show up at all, or only shows up on sites like YouTube and KissCartoon. Sometimes, the original owner might upload the whole series to YouTube. This can go either way- either they put it up for free, or they charge you a fee to watch an episode. The obscurity level also depends on how obscure it is: *Not obscure: See Pop culture. *Semi-obscure: The show is unknown to some viewers, but is a cult hit among others. *Fairly obscure: When the cult following is smaller than a semi-obscure show's. *Completely obscure: When nobody save the truest fans know what the show is. *Completely unknown: An even more extreme version of "Completely obscure". There are no "truest fans" for this version; the show is completely forgotten by everyone around the world. Can be placed into "completely obscure" when someone talks about the show over the internet. Examples *The Tokyopop version of the Deadman Wonderland manga is so obscure, it took the popularity of the anime to make the English version of the manga popular again (this time via Viz Media, thus putting Tokyopop's version into this trope). *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook. In America. North America only ever received a VHS release before the whole series was uploaded (albeit as one single movie) on KissCartoon. **On top of that, it didn't even get its own Wikipedia page until 2012, and even then, it's rarely updated. *Seems like Disney is trying to put their older Disney Junior fare into obscurity. Despite PB&J Otter running three seasons, the show was taken off around 2005, before finally returning around 2012 and was outdone by Disney's older-skewing series (you know, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, etc.). Since then, episodes were uploaded to YouTube (and part of the time, Disney doesn't want to take them down), the entire series can be watched on KissCartoon, and... the series is sometimes found via Disney Junior on Demand, despite the series not being seen on the actual channel anymore. The fact that its creator, Jim Jinkins, created one of the first Nicktoons makes this more humiliating. **Even more ironic is the fact that Jim Jinkins was just making Pinky Dinky Doo when Disney took the otters off the air. *It's not just Disney; Teletoon might as well be the Canadian counterpart to Disney Junior when it comes to obscuring their older fare. Fred the Caveman, in particular, is not on KissCartoon, and you're lucky to find it on YouTube, because we know Kabillion isn't uploading any episode of the series. As of 2016, the only series they're not trying to obscure, ironically, is any of their fare airing on Qubo, in addition to 6teen and Wayside (partially since Nelvana co-produced 6teen and Wayside). *On the other side, YTV, which is owned by Corus, who own Teletoon, doesn't want their older fare to fade into obscurity. Thus, Nelvana Retro- ahem- YTV Direct- was created. *Cartoon Network loves to compete against Disney Junior when it comes to obscuring their fare: **After 5 (aired) episodes, Cartoon Network put Sunday Pants into obscurity. It recently popped up on the Internet, and thus, on KissCartoon. **Ellen's Acres was obscured worse by Cartoon Network. It only aired for a few months, despite the fact that this show is from the same people who made Kappa Mikey and Speed Racer: The Next Generaton. It isn't even found on KissCartoon. **Cartoon Network was the last network that isn't Qubo to air Pecola in America. How ironic, considering CN rarely airs anything aimed at preschoolers. **Even the only two Teletoon Playground shows aired by CN (Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005) and Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) were partially obscured. Long after CN axed Tickle U, Harry was picked up by Qubo. Gerald, however, was reran on Boomerang to run that show into obscurity. It remains unknown whether or not Gerald will get picked up by Qubo. **When CN had Small World, they loved running Pingu to obscurity (at least in America). **Speaking of Cartoon Network, Peppa Pig's American dub, as Nick Jr. airs the British version. **MetaJets in America. It doesn't help that CN only aired part of the first season. **The CN run of the first three seasons of 6teen is this, partially because those three seasons are known in America for their initial Nickelodeon/The N run. **Stoked never had its second season air in America, and thus, many Americans don't know that the series even had a second season. **Megas XLR, Sym-Bionic Titan, and Beware the Batman. Doesn't help that CN wrote all three of them off. **Atomic Betty faded into obscurity (in America) when CN booted it off. The third and final season (Mission Earth) aired on The Hub. *Almost nobody would ever believe The Beatles had their own show. Why? It faded into obscurity when ABC got rid of it. *Maple Town is the one true obscure anime among otakus. It aired on Nickelodeon for a while, long before the sale of the English dub when Saban Entertainment was sold to Disney. As of 2016, Disney no longer owns the rights. *The Get-Along Gang. Its pilot aired on Nick and the series proper aired on CBS, but the series faded into obscurity after CBS cancelled it. *Kissyfur, despite being one of NBC's highest-rated Saturday-morning cartoons during its day, is slowly fading into this. *The original MTV run of Clone High was obscured, all thanks to protests in India. Clone High was brought back to the U.S. via MTV Classic, but still... *The syndicated version of Storm Stories, which was broadcast on The Weather Channel. **Speaking of The Weather Channel, Forecasting the End also counts; it's Wikipedia page is only a few sentences long. *History rarely shows Mankind: The Story of All of Us. In fact, they don't air it at all, instead focusing on Pawn Stars and American Pickers. *Almost nobody would believe that Fleetwood Mac recorded a song called "Rhiannon", with vocals by Stevie Nicks, a rarity for a Fleetwood Mac song. *There was a rock band called Lightning Strikes- what, never heard of them? Yeah, figured you wouldn't. *There was another obscure rock band called Bitter Creek. Their only well-known song (as of 2016) is "Plastic Thunder", partly since it's often billed as part of the heavy metal movement. *The Who's performance on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour (and the show itself), but not the band themselves, thanks to CSI and its spinoffs. *The animated series in NBC's final non-branded Saturday-morning lineup save The Smurfs. It took Super Mario World a handful of YouTube Poop videos to get out of obscurity. The rest are obscure. *Depending on where you live, Ned's Newt is this: **In the United States, the show is semi-obscure, thanks to the Qubo reruns. **In its native Canada, the show is fairly obscure. Fans can watch via KissCartoon. **Anywhere else, the show's obscurity level ranges from fairly obscure to completely obscure. *Powerpuff Girls Z is semi-obscure in the United States. You would have to be a true Powerpuff Girls fan with internet to watch the show in the US. *The Nelvana dub of Cardcaptor Sakura. Need I say more? *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. In Canada. Maybe putting it on Super Channel wasn't such a good idea. *The PlayStation Portable version of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc outside Japan. *Shirt Tales. It hasn't been seen since its last Boomerang airing in 2012. *Virtually all anime that hasn't been dubbed in English is this in the US. The obscurity level for those anime series are semi-obscure at best, to completely obscure at worst. *New Coke. And it's a good thing, too, since New Coke made very little money and Coke introduced Classic Coke. *Now the Sierra Mist formula is slowly becoming this, too, since Sierra Mist became Mist Twst. *''Fanta Klare Zitrone'', the former German name for what is now known as Sprite, is obscure in its original form (aka the pre-Sprite formula). *If you live outside the southeastern United States, you might have not heard of Sun Drop at all, or just heard of it while visitng the southeastern US. **Subverted within the Southern US, however; there, Sun Drop is consumed every single day. *Turner South, unfortunately. Once it was shut down, the name faded into obscurity. Though part of the reason for the shutdown/conversion into Sport''South was thanks to Warner Bros. selling it to Fox. *Some countries don't have their independence recognized by the United Nations. *My Dad the Rock Star, while semi-obscure, is probably the most obscure work Gene Simmons came up with. **Despite the series being over 12 years old when Teletoon Retro shut down, it was never aired on Teletoon Retro. *Teen Titans: The Original Series, in contrast to its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. *Let's just put this in perspective: MTV obscured more of their animated fare than Disney could their Playhouse Disney series. In fact, prior to the launch of MTV Classic, all of MTV's animated fare (except Beavis and Butt-Head and Daria) were obscured. **However, Undergrads is still obscure in America. We know why. *Carl Squared is ''not aired in English in America, and thus, was only remembered for its Spanish dub in the US. **And now Qubo has a chance to pick up the show for its "Night Owl" block. *The Edgar & Ellen books are completely obscure, to the point that Charles Odgen eventually stopped writing further books. The TV series, however, is semi-obscure. *Remember Nickelodeon on CBS? Chances are that if you avoided CBS between 2000 and 2007 (or only watched it once), you won't remember the block at all. *CSI: Cyber, apparently. Not even the original CSI is that obscure. *Soul Eater Not! is less popular than the original manga. The fact that Funimation even dubbed it in English is surprising. *Speaking of Funimation, it acquired some pretty obscure titles; it'd take an entire page to list the examples. *My Life Me is semi-obscure at best in the United States. Elsewhere, expect a hatedom forming around the show that still isn't as big as Johnny Test. *Rated A for Awesome isn't found on KissCartoon (you're lucky to find a full episode on YouTube), probably due to the hatedom. However, this didn't stop Kid vs. Kat or even Teen Titans Go! from appearing on KissCartoon. *Beyblade's current season is, as of October 2016, fairly obscure in the US for the moment. Discovery Family has a higher chance of picking the US run up than Disney XD (however, Yo-kai Watch airs on Disney XD US, not Discovery Family, despite Hasbro licensing the anime). This is despite the more recent Beyblade anime seasons airing on Cartoon Network. *Simsalagrimm is a cartoon that uses an animation style similar to The Raccoons. Those who put it up on KissCartoon must have been those true fans. *Speaking of The Raccoons, it's also obscure, both in the United States and its native Canada. Teletoon Retro reran it because, and only because, Teletoon reran it in its early years. *Every single meme ever popularized started out in obscurity before they became popular (exceptions include any SpongeBob and Dragon Ball Z meme). *Sonic Underground prior to This TV rerunning it, believe it or not. Because of this, many people born after mid-1999 didn't even know Sonic had siblings until they watched their local This TV affiliate on Sunday mornings between 2010 and 2011. It has since reappeared on Disney XD as well. *At this point, this can apply to Neon Alley, as they were replaced by a normal Viz Media website.